


Trust Exercises

by Aquatigermice



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Centaurs, Children, F/M, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: When this all started Thor Odinson second son of Odin was second in line to the Asgardian tribe. He was not looking for trouble when he stumbled out onto the mating field. He was just a young colt out past his bedtime wonder what the big deal was about this time of year.What he found was a blackened foal that has now taken the reins of his life, having Thor racing down a path that he never dreamed was even a possibility. As Thor’s world starts to crumble Loki’s insight is all he can cling to. But not all is what it seems with Loki. Is Loki really out to help Thor? Or is he only helping himself? And what of this evil that is creeping around the edges. Thor must trust Loki completely. Is he able to do that?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This a Thorki centaur story. Based a little off fan art by florbe here is a link to the page: http://florbe-triz.tumblr.com/tagged/Centaur%21loki
> 
> I saw it and knew I wanted to write a story. This story is thanks to the Album of Horse by Marguerite Henry. If the name sounds familiar it is because you maybe read one of her horse books. The most famous being Misty of Chincoteague. She does have others which I still have from when I was a kid. This story is some fact and mostly bullshit but I think you will like so enjoy.
> 
> P.s. In this world, it is just hybrid animals in existence. And they are freakin huge. Lol 
> 
> Pss: I started writing this before infinity wars came out. Unfortunately, I got sick, been to stay at the hospital and finally feeling like myself so I wasn't able to finish it on time as plan. I have not seen it yet but I hope to soon so any parts that are similar are pure coincidence.

Thor was closing in fast. He could see the sleek hind of black and blue ahead of him. But Thor also knew that it would not be over until he had caught and knotted the Jotun. Thor pushed some extra speed into his legs. 

He and Loki had been racing towards this end for a century. A long dance that Thor had been setting things ready for years. This was all that lay in his way for the crown. 

Thor Odinson was the third colt born to Odin and Frigga, the leaders of the Asgardian tribe. But the second still living colt due to Baldr’s death. They were the biggest tribe of the nine herds only second to the larger in size Jotuns herds.

While the Asgardian lived in the sunny areas, a breed of mostly golden and bronze Clydesdales. They lived in the Eastern part of the land that all the tribes called Tree of Life, for it feeds, sheltered and provided all of those who live upon her.

The Jotuns lived in the north, the very north. A wintery snowy land that raised up strong tough people mostly of Shire breed of blue except for two of its members. One of which Thor was currently hunting

Laufey was the leader of the Jotuns. He was a shapeshifter know to take the size of the mountain but with his mate, Farbauti was a mage they ruled their tribe peacefully. 

They had three children, Helblindi who already been to the mating grounds and had a few colts to secure the line. Then there was Byleistr. He was both a warrior and a mage. He too had been to the mating grounds. But by far the most famous brother was Loki. 

Loki like his Dam was a Lipizzan of pure blackish blue. Strong and fast, a skilled warrior and the most powerful mage and wordsmith of the nine tribes. Because of this Loki’s debut to the mating ground was pushed back, way back. 

The black hindquarters darts north Thor knew Loki was trying to head to the woods. He wanted to lose the others in the trees. Thor was not the only one who desired Loki. There were members from all the tribes.

They are part of the reason Loki debut was pushed back. If he was to outlast all the stallions around he would need to be up to strength. Otherwise, when the mares were released into the hills Loki would have made it all but a few feet before being caught and shoved into a mating position. There would be no honor in that for the Jewel of Jotunheim. 

So Loki had trained among all the tribes to be one of the fastest in the land and it showed. He was sleek with muscle that was coiled with power. And Thor found he hadn’t minded at all.

So while Loki had been training Thor had not been idled. While Loki mature It allowed Thor plenty of time to make things ready. To train and court Loki properly. Because Asgardian made their intentions clear. They were one of the few tribes that did.

Sending the finest gifts one could find. His gift was around Loki’s slim hips. A metal and leather silver chain combination that not only was a belt but was reins that would help in their mating. The flash of silver in the night drove Thor on. It was both encouraging and a turn on. He would breed Loki well.

What people did not know was Loki told Thor that they would mate and Loki would rule by Thor side. It is a good story. One that I will gladly tell.

…………..years ago……

Thor a young colt of ten had stuck out of the Asgardian camp. It was night and a lot of the adults were more focused on mating. That did not mean they were unprotected. 

The mating field lead to a forest and mountains on one side. The other side was bordered by the camps of the nine tribes. Then patrols from all tribes protected the people. There was no fear of attack.

Thor being young had heard the tales and was curious as to the mating details. His sister Hela was in charge of watching him while his parents oversaw the mating. But Thor knew as soon as Hela thought Thor asleep she would sneak out. 

Thor had been disappointed when he made it to the field to find no couples. But he was determined and knew that the field was far and wide he would just have to move farther out.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of something bearing down fast on him. When he turned the sight that greeted him made him run for dear life. Behind him bearing down fast were two frost giants.

Adult frost giants!

Young Thor only stood four hands tall while these giants stood easily over thirty hands. Thor ran as fast as his tiny hooves could carry him afraid of being crushed.

It took mere moments before the pair had caught up to him and Thor was left zigzagging between eight pairs of hooves. They were too caught up in their courting to notice Thor underfoot. It all ended when the stallion rose up on his hind legs to take the mare.

Poor Thor was an unwilling witness as he was trapped between six pairs of legs. Ones that kept moving. When he wanted to see a mating this was not what he had in mind. 

Above him, the stallion picked up his thrust and Thor couldn’t help but look at the motions above. Fascinated by the pair and their coupling. That was Thor fatal mistake. He saw the movement too late as one huge hoof lifted and came slamming back down to earth, right where Thor stood. 

Right before the hoof made contact, a small body rammed into Thor’s side. The impact was enough to push him not only out of the way but out from under the pair.

A good thing too because soon after the pair crashed down into the dirt beneath them. “So,” says, a voice to Thor side. Thor turns quickly to see a small colt. Maybe three springs old, knobby knees,blackish blue and shocking red eyes. A Jotuns! A babe why was he so far from his dam?

“You are either very brave or very foolish. But I will say after watching you run you aren’t stupid as you look. Maybe just a bit of a pervert thou." Thor’s cheeks flame up with shame, who was this colt to lecture him. “What makes you think I wasn’t just going for a walk?”

The colt stares at Thor. “Really you want to play that card? You know that’s not true because any yearling knows that this field is for mating at this time of year. And second of all, I watched you leave your camping grounds to come out here so that makes you a pervert." Thor hated the sound of that smart-alecky voice. “You were following me?” Thor all but screams. 

The colt gives him an impish grin. “Of course, I did. I needed to know where the young prince of Asgard was going at such a time like this." 

Before Thor could ask this Jotuns how he knew who he was a loud voice cut across the land. “LOKI!!!!!” The little black colt grin drops. “You wait here. Don’t move.” He says before he trots over to where the two frost giants lay all but still except the panting of their chests.

The little one runs up to where the biggest one is facing. They talk low and fast as the little one, Loki Thor supposes his name is, starts gesturing towards Thor. The mare raises up and says something and with a bow to each Loki returns to Thor side. 

“Come on you let’s get you back home before you cause more trouble.” Loki reaches out and grabs Thor’s hand leading him back across the field. Part of Thor is glad to get away from the couple. It seems they have recovered and are back to rutting against each other. Thor is glad to leave mating off for a few more years least till he understands it more and is big enough.

Loki has excellent sense of directions they are back in camp in no time. And even thou they crossed the field Thor heard other couples, but they never came face to face with any. Which suited Thor just fine. As they neared the Asgardian royal tent a thought came across Thor's mind. If Loki had not been there Thor would have died. Thor owes Loki his life or at least a favor. 

Loki stops just short of the side entryway a little ways from the guards. “Well, here we are all safe and sound. Think you can make it back in alright.” Loki quirks an eyebrow at him.

Thor frowns. “Loki is your name?” and Loki smiles brightly. “That it is Thor." Thor turns to face him. “You saved my life tonight. As such I owe you a debt. When you know what it is you want you ask it of me and I will be sure to do this I swear it to you. No matter what.”

Loki cuts him off. “The price is marriage,” Loki says firmly.

Thor is stunned silent. He stares at Loki trying to determine if he is serious. “I am sorry what did you say?” Loki steps into Thor’s space, looking him in the eyes. “The price, the debt you owe me is marriage. When I am of age you will complete the dance and you will win and take me as your mate. Where you and I will reign over the Asgardian tribe." 

Thor’s mouth hangs open for a second before Loki ever so gently shuts it. “I don’t understand why you are doing this. I mean mating is years off and besides, you said ruling I am a second child I am only to rule after Hela and her children." Loki shakes his head. “There is a lot you must not see or understand. These are my terms head mare or your head on a platter.” 

Thor’s eyes dart down slowly to Loki’s legs, he is confused. There are same-sex couples in most of the tribes but Loki is very clearly a boy how can he be a head mare? It doesn’t work like that.

Loki crosses his arms “Well Odinson what shall it be?” Thor stick out his hand. “We have a deal. Loki we shall mate and you will be in my harem.” Loki stares at the hand. “Head mare Thor you must promise me.” Thor sights “Head mare you shall have.” At Thor’s words, Loki shakes his hands “I’ll be in touch dear.” And just like that Loki is gone.

Thor goes to sleep thinking of Loki it is a few years before seeing him again


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off hello!!! 
> 
> I am very pleased with the response to this story. One chapter in and it has already beat most the response to the last story. Which I am not sure if I should be happy or sad about. I do know I am pleased to have my first comment EVER. So thanks for that. This story is all done except for little edits and maybe a add-on or two. Also, this is unbeta so forgive the mess ups. So here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Thor is on the training field when he is called to Odin. Which he finds odd. Odin knows that Thor trains at this time of day so it must be important. He tries to hurry but it still takes awhile to clean up and dress. 

Once at Odin’s tent he finds it occupied already. Hela smirks at his tardiness as they face four frost giants. All towering over them. Odin calls Thor over. “Thor this is the Jotuns royal family. Laufey.” The tallest and palest. “Farbauti” the darkest a blue-black out the group. “Their heirs Helblindi and Byleistr. And oh where he go?” 

Thor watches as Farbauti reaches down and pulls a small blacken colt from under his side. The colt compared to the others is only up to their knees while he is just a head shorter than Thor. 

In the light, Loki’s coat and hair gleam a blueish black. “Ah, there he is. Thor this is Loki he is only five falls younger than you. The royal family will be staying a while with us as Loki receives some training with our guard unit.” All Thor can do is stare. He was sure he made Loki up but there he is. Looking rather good too. 

Thor preens a little as Loki gives him a look over. Loki nods his head in approval. Thor then approaches the King and his mate bowing to each as is the custom. Then up to Helblindi, they both shake hands. Byleistr he hugs as they are both of the same rank, it is what is expected of them.

As Thor pulls away Byleistr whispers very softly for his size “I hoped you learned some good tips for when it is your turn on the field little princess.” Thor pulls back and stares before he recognizes the stallion from all those years ago. Thor’s ears go pink at the thought of that mating.

Next, he kisses Loki’s hand. Loki than hugs him. “Midnight, your training field. Don’t be late.” When they step apart Loki looks none the wiser. Thor is then dismissed. 

He makes sure to be on the field at midnight. It takes him some time to sneak past the guards, it was a lot easier when he was smaller. When he arrives Loki is seated on one of the hills overlooking the field. The stars shines brightly and the wind blows his inked locks. It adds an eerie feel to it all. Thor sits down next to him. 

“I trust you haven't forgotten our agreement?” Loki’s voice has grown in-depth since they last met. Thor wonders what it will be like when he is fully grown. Thor stares a moment. “Loki has no one told you can’t be a head mare when you are male. I will gladly mate with you but it not possible. Secondly, as I said before Hela is the heir.” 

Loki shakes his head. “I guess we will have to get past this point first before moving forward. I hope you know it will be harder for me to get away. In the future, you will need to try harder.”

Thor is a little hurt but Loki continues. “It is too late to try tonight but tomorrow at 11 at night your sister will leave the grounds. Follow her and meet me here afterward. During the day ask what a Jotuns is?” And with that Loki rises and disappears into the shadows.

The next morning Thor asks around. He gets cheeky grins to his question. His father tells him there is more to them than meets the eye, his sister says more than he can ever handle and his mother said both and simply walks away. 

Following his sister gets a better result. He will never be able to get the image from his head. It seemed Thor is doomed to keep seeing royal members of tribes in the middle of mating. He rushes back to Loki. 

His sister was in a mated set with the head of the Valkyries and the second prince of the wolf tribe Fenrir. 

The wolf tribe was peaceful and next to the horses they were the biggest populations on this side of the land. That his sister was in a set with one them would ensure peace…. But it also meant there would be no heir. The Valkyries were forbidden from children. While due to the different species wolf and horse, there would be no children together. 

So Thor would be king. And with that thought, he approached Loki on the hill. He was in the same place as before. Waiting patiently. Thor sits down beside him just as he had the night before.

“I can see by the look on your face you know what your sister is doing. It’s only a matter of time before it becomes public.” Loki looks so calm. While Thor’s world just rapidly shifted. “How did you know?”

Loki smiles “ I keep my ears to the ground something you should do too. There are many things you can learn or find you need to know by doing so. But if you cant it is ok I’ll do it for you.” Thor is not sure he wants to keep an ear out he already learned something that has changed his world. He will never be the same. “So I will be king but that still doesn’t explain how you could be the head mare?”

Loki looks annoyed “What did those you ask have to say to you?” Thor mumbles back “They were vague either they said more than enough or I was too young to know.

Loki shook his head. “ You Asgardians educate your young so stupidly on some matters. I learned all this at the young age of three. I am not sure what they would mean you are too young when you will go to the field in a mere three years. You would need to know. And considering that unlike some of them, you have already seen a mating up close. Which I know now you didn’t pay much attention to. I take back calling you a pervert.” 

Loki stand and the trees rustle behind them, Loki glares at them but Thor sees nothing when he looks.

“Thor I have placed all my cards on you and it seems this will be a bit of a challenge. I will not give up on you. You will be my mate and I need you to do as I say I will not lead you wrong and as a sign of good faith, I will share something very personal with you. All I ask is that you don’t touch me. I promise to remain saved just for you.” 

Thor is not sure what that means. He is jolted from his thoughts when he realizes that Loki is waiting for him to confirm. Thor nods his head. 

Loki nods before turning around. His hindquarters facing Thor. Before Thor could ask what is happening Loki's tail sweeps to the side. Thor first looks away because it is polite but then his eyes catch sight. 

Loki has two holes! Two holes and a sheath. He is both!!! Thor blames his own age. He is in the middle of puberty. His own sheath tightens and he can feel himself emerge.

He gulps in air as Loki turn back around pinning him with a glare as he looks Thor over appraisingly. “Well, your well packaged and you like what you see. This will work out well.” Loki hums. Thor turns pink he will not hide. Loki did not so nor shall he. He clears his throat. “How can you be both?”

Loki looks pleased “All Jotuns are. My sack unlike your is on the inside. It is what makes our race stronger in battle. No dangling bits in the open for cutting off. And we can both sire and bare which is an advantage when increasing the population. But no worries. I only want to bare you a child. I have no wish to sire. Politically it would be a nightmare. But back to the point at hand do we have a deal still.” 

Thor thinks for a bit on the new information. A revelation hits him. Loki said a child and now Thor understands that all it will take is one. Because a child from Loki would mean it would be both. An automatic heir. Which makes breeding with Loki…. 

“Your valuable aren’t you? I notice frost giants even the colts are not your size. You would be an asset to any tribe that can catch you. You are scared so you are trying to take your crazy faith into your own hands. But my questions is why me?” 

Loki face is blank. “I knew you would be smart. You just needed all the information. Thor, you have potential to be a great king, the best. While others are going to want me for my body you Thor Odinson you need me for my brain. And in that respect, we won’t fail each other.”

In that single moment, Thor fell in love with this beautiful Jotun, so wise for his age. “I believe Loki we have an understanding.” 

Loki looks relieved. It hits Thor than that Loki was taking a gamble if Thor said no, of course, Loki could ask for his head but where would that put him. Well, it would put him under some brute of a horse who would try to breed him every season. A baby in both his arms and in his belly every year till it killed him.

No, if Thor said no Loki would probably take his own life. “Seems we have a lot of work to do. Lucky for us time is on our side. Instead of my mating debut to be in 7 years, my parents have gotten all the tribes to agree on when I am 25.” 

An extra seven years. A total of twelve years before Loki will enter the field. Thor cuts him off “How did they do that?” Loki smiles. One that Thor is growing fond of. 

“Very smartly. They simply said that I am a runt and runts need extra time to mature. At 25 I will be perfectly developed and able to produce a colt every year. This stay between you and me but I will be able to do that at 18 what I won’t be is able to outrun and smart a herd of horny stallions. But with the extra years tacked on, I will be able to outlast them till you are ready.” 

That’s when Thor sees it Loki is slim, not hungry slim powerful slim. And why his father had said Loki was here to train. Everyone wanted to make sure no one had a fair chance so truly the best would win Loki. This wasn’t just breeding this was a competition in which winner would get Loki and to let all the tribes know that they are the best out of them all. 

“What am I to do?” Thor asks and Loki looks happy. “Right now, be the best. Your goal is to be the best warrior the Asgardian have and you must do it in three years.” Thor thinks that is not a lot of time but he trusts Loki. “Ok, I will do it”

Loki grins “Well dear I will be in touch.” Loki goes to leave but Thor grabs his hand. Loki looks confused. Thor carefully raises the hand and kisses it. “Until the next time my Queen.” Loki disappears into the night laughing as a slight breeze ruffles the trees.

…….

Loki has made it to the trees and instantly the hundredths of stallions are narrowed quickly down to a small handful. Now it is time for Thor to shine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure where I wanted to put this but I have some side information for this story. :)
> 
> So first off wild horse herds are broken down into herds which one lead stallion is over. These herds are made up of multiple bands. 
> 
> A band or also know as a harem is made up of 1 adult male, some females, foals and immature horses. This is ruled by the head mare. A harem can be anywhere from 3 to 35.
> 
> In this story, I made the following characters these breeds:  
> Thor: Clydesdale  
> Loki: Lipizzan  
> Steve: Belgian  
> Tony: Mustang  
> Bucky: Tennessee Walker  
> Peggy: Welsh Mountain pony  
> Thanos: I didn’t really give him a breed  
> Grandmaster: Palomino
> 
>  
> 
> Shire and Clydesdales are biggest types of horse. I tried to pick breeds that I thought would best represent that person. Anyways I hope you enjoy. As always this story is done. It’s is just a matter of posting it all. I will try to be timely. I am thinking twice a week at this time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 3. I hope everyone enjoys it. As I said I will try to post twice a week. I am doing final edits between working fulltime and writing two other stories. Posting this story has brought me joy. Every time I get on here and see more subscription and kudos it just makes me so happy. So let's get on with it. And thanks so much. :)

Thor makes captain at seventeen and becomes Asgard’s champion at seventeen and a half. Six months shy of Loki’s deadline. Unfortunately, Loki and his family have moved on. They had him in Midgard training with their best.

Odin held a fest for Thor. And when it was over, Thor returns slightly drunk to his tent to find he had a visitor. There sitting on his bed was a small crow. As soon as it saw Thor it flew over and held out its leg out. Attracted to it was a note. As soon as the letter was delivered the crow was gone. 

The note read: Good job Dear. Rest well. Your next tasks will be coming soon.

Thor could not contain his happiness. Some would think him mad if he explained he was happy to receive praise from a mate he wasn’t mated too and seen a total of four or five times in his life.

Two weeks later the next note arrives, same way. It reads: Dear prepare your mating gifts, in your style, recommend bracelets. You will need three. And one belt of sorts. Will inspect one bracelet ready by mating season this year.

Asgard mating gifts were metal works. They usually took up to a year. Loki was making him do one in months and it wasn’t like he could shortcut it. Loki was going to inspect them. Thor sighs and pulls out paper to design his gifts. 

A month before mating season Hela steps down as heir. Thor knows deep down inside somehow this is Loki’s doing.

The first bracelet is done a week before mating season starts.

Thor is slightly disappointed, in Loki, not the bracelet. It came out quite well. No, he hadn’t seen Loki since they agreed to the deal. And Loki has been to every mating gathering since. Thor had a feeling it was so all the tribes’ heads could keep an eye on him and make sure he is coming along well. There were whispers in the camps that even at fifteen Loki was a looker. 

Loki had come in with the Midgards a whole two weeks ago. And still nothing.

But Thor found other things to do too. Thor had been in a very grueling athletic but friendly competition that was held by all the tribes. He made it all the way to the top twenty. He had beat Byleistr but was taken down by Helblindi. The top ten included a Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, one light elves, three dark elves, some titan and the rest were frost giants. 

He arrived back to his room afterwards to the crow. 

“Midnight. Field. You did well”

When he showed up Thor could say the rumors were true. Loki has grown into his body well. Slim and glowing in the moonlight. He was a sight. It's going to be a long wait until he would get a chance at that body. 

Loki looks him over. Smiles softly. “Hello dear. You did well. I am proud of you” Thor sinks down slowly next to him. “I didn’t win.” Loki shakes his head. “No you didn’t but I didn’t expect you to. What I did expect you to do is get knocked out at fifty so that put you above where I thought you be.” 

“I am not sure if I should be mad you thought so little of me. Or happy I surpassed expectations.” Loki looks Thor in the eye. “Thor don’t ever think for one moment that I doubt you. I don’t. The only thing I did was not know where you stood. I won’t make that mistake again.” Thor smiles brightly. “I understand Loki. I know you are very busy. I heard your training in the lands of Earth went well.” 

Loki nods. “Once the mating season is over I will be going with the dark elves. My dam is not looking forward to it since it will be just the two us. Helblindi has to take on more duties. And Byleistr had two kids last season and the colts are not ready to be on their own.” Thor nods “So what is it you want of me this season?” 

“Show me the bracelet.” Loki holds out his hand but his gaze is elsewhere. Thor opens a pouch around his waist and pulls out a small wooden box. He removes the bracelet and starts to place it around Loki’s wrist.

Loki hisses at him taking his hand away. “What are you doing?” Thor is confused. “I am giving you your bracelet. What are you doing?” a look goes across Loki face. Then he calmly opens his mouth. “ Thor this isn’t for me. I never said it would be” 

A chill goes down Thor’s spine. “What do you mean?” Loki takes the bracelet looks it over. He holds it out for Thor to take it. Gently placing it in Thor's palm and closing Thor’s fingers around it. He looks Thor in the eye. “I told you to trust me. Do you?” Thor nods his head. “Tomorrow you will give this to Lady Sif. Then on Thursdays, you will go down into that field find her and complete the dance.” 

“Loki I don’t understand.” Rage ripples across Loki face. “What is there not to understand. Put a damn baby in her you fool. It’s that simple!” Thor is taken back by Loki yelling at him.

“Loki, I understand what you are saying I just don’t know why. I was planning on waiting for you before building up our band. Why rush it? Two Asgardians together have low chances for male offspring. I trust you. Just give me something to work with.” 

Loki looks calm. “It is not about a boy offspring at this time. It is about a successful network. Next, to you, Lady Sif is the strongest warrior which makes her fierce, we need that. I have a plan, Thor, a place for everything so you must be successful in your mating.” Thor feels a bit numb. “What if she denies my gift.” Loki shakes his head “She won’t.” 

Thor knows than that Loki and Lady Sif have spoken together already. They have been planning around him. “After I succeed, what do I need to do?” Thor ask. Loki looks pleased.

“Yes, your task. This is a lot. One you must master the art of pole weaving. Your goal is to be able to weave yourself through ten poles spaced three feet apart from each other without knocking them over at a full run. I know you are bulky but this is important. Your goal is five years. I heard the show pony are able to turn on a dime you might want to talk to them. Also, your next bracelet needs to be done by next spring. Clean your tent for room for Lady Sif and the babe. And most important make time for the child. It is yours it needs to know you love them and they are important.” 

Thor thinks it all over already making plans on who to contact. He is still very young so the task of weaving isn’t too hard its just the spacing that Loki wants is. But there is one horse he knows that has done it and he is to mate with her. 

Thor takes Loki's hand. “It shall be done, my love.” Thor kisses it. Loki places his other hand on Thor's check. “This is your first mating for both of you be gentle Thor, not a monster. I will be in touch.” 

Loki lingers in the shadows a moment before he disappears. 

The next day he presents Lady Sif his childhood friend with the bracelet. 

She was in the training ground resting from a mock fight. When she sees him. She simply stands and waits for him to come to her.

Lady Sif coat is of dark coals gleams in the light. She is in a lot of ways is like Loki. Muscles from training but a grace that a handful have. She is a few heads smaller than Thor but as a Suffolk punch goes she is lean and strong. He stumbles through his speech and she smiles at his awkwardness but when it is all said and done she accepts.

That Thursday in the field. They complete the dance.

Two weeks later Lady Sif confirms she is carrying. An hour later the crow is there.

The letter is short. The shortest one yet: Well done.

Thor cries.

Lady Sif gives birth in the fall to a healthy girl. Beautiful, strong and gray as fog. And Thor knows he will love his little princess with all his heart. He names her Camila.

..…..

Thor threads himself through the trees with great ease. Thanks to Loki's training. He hasn’t tapped into any of his extra energy yet. And the trees are not nearly as close as he trained for. He is slowly getting closer and closer to Loki. And more and more stallions are getting left behind. But he has to believe in the plan. Loki knows what he is doing. 

That is until he sees the woods end and the frozen water ahead and how Loki start racing across the ice at full speed.

Loki has gone mad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say really fast that Thor's other relationships with Jane and Sif are going to be minor. So if that what you are here for I am sorry. Just wanted to put that out there.
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who keeps reading this. I hope by the end you will be as happy as I am of how it went. I know its short. And know I am behind. I'll catch back up.

Loki doesn’t come to him the next season. Just sends word through the crow. He read it in shock. It goes: Go to the Rogers clan and present the bracelet to Jane Foster. You know what to do next.

He turns to tell Sif to expect company but she already setting down mats. Camila waves from where she is strapped to Sif’s back. 

“I feel like you guys are studding me out. Do I get a say at all in who is in my harem?” Sif smiles as she works. “No, but Jane is a great choice. She is brilliant and will bring a lot to the table for our tribe.” Thor can hear Loki in that speech. “I feel we are all getting manipulate here.”

Sif turns to him. “It may seem that way for you but for us, it is the best offer we will ever get. Thor if I didn’t land you I could have ended up with a baby this year too. Loki and I reached an agreement and as such I will be able to teach at the fighting academy.

Something I couldn’t do without royal recommendation and no baby in my belly. By doing this I know I will have support, a family and my dream job in the future. This is a good deal for me.” 

“Why didn’t you come to me and say something?” Sif shakes her head. “Thor, darling you saw me as a friend, a sister. You weren’t looking my way till Loki told you to. You still aren’t. We, you and I have an understanding. But your heart belongs elsewhere.” Thor tries to protest. “You know its true and I can live with that.” So Thor lets it go. “ What is the deal?” Sif smiles. “No honey that isn’t how this works.” 

Sif turns back to the bedding. “And Jane’s reasons?” Sif shakes her head. “It wasn’t my place ask. You would have to ask her.” Thor lets this slide too. They apparently are all dancing to Loki's tune whatever that may be.

Thor headed over to the Midgard tents when he passes the Nova Corps area. He notices a crowd growing by their training area. Figuring he has a few minutes he heads over. On their field is about ten or so of their stallions in their gleaming gold armor. They move swiftly in the bright sun. Trying to blind the giant of a warrior they surround. 

Thor can already see that even thou they have heart and outnumber the giant, they are going to lose. Thor spares the grounds one more look as he heads to Midgard. He can hear the warriors getting taken down behind him.

Midgard is split into two group. One is run by Tony Stark, an asshole. The other is ran by Steve Rogers and his mates Peggy and James. They are the refugee takers. They take in those that need a place to get back on their feet. They are good people.

Thor is just glad he has to deal with them. Or at least he thought he was. He requests an audience with them. After he bids his case with them there is silence before Peggy starts laughing. Thor just stares unsure of what to do.

Barnes finally take pity on him. “Pal” He starts off. “ This isn’t that kind of tribe. We don’t pimp out our chicks or our males. You want her, go asks her.” Peggy stops laughing at the word chicks, she pops Bucky on his shoulder. “What have I said about that word?”

Steve shushes them both. “What Bucky means to say is that you don’t need our permission just go ahead and ask her. Thou we do appreciate the thought.” 

Thor finds Jane with easy. She is teaching some of the tribes foals. She steps away at the first sight of Thor.

She is a young mare. Pretty like Sif just lighter in many ways. She isn’t a warrior so her frame is small. Her coat a lush chestnut color which for a Quarter horse like her is very lovely. She is younger than Sif and Thor but smart in ways Thor cant understand. She doesn’t even let him talk just ask where is her bracelet. Once she receives it she shoes him off with a see you Thursday.

On Thursday they dance. 

Two weeks later she tells him he will be a dad again

Once more the crow comes with simple words: Keep doing well Dear.

Once more in the fall, he is gifted with another baby girl. This one is golden as he is. They name her Sarah.  
……

Thor looks for the best way to get across the ice. He knows that running across will be unwise. Loki has surely made sure to crack the ice. It will shatter under Thor’s weight. There seem to be no other way around it Thor thinks to himself. He will just have to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured it was about time I said something about the title. Trust is a powerful thing. When you earn it from someone you can do anything but you lose it and you may never get it back. I love the idea of build trust through actives.
> 
> I have a memory of middle school where my class and two others went to a ropes course in the middle of the woods. They broke us down into groups and we had to work together to get through activities. There was a lot of trust we had to give. I remember it rained the whole time but I had so much fun with people I didn't know. And it carried over cause I would see these people in the hall and we share a smile or a wave when before they were background noise. 
> 
> I liked to think Thor has great trust for Loki. So much so that as we saw in the movies time and time again he forgave him. Trusted him still. Maybe no as much each time but he still had some trust. I hope that I reflected some of that here.
> 
> Thank you for trusting me with hope that this story isn't wasting your time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry about the last chapter being so short. But this one is good and long. I hope you enjoy it.

Thor continues his training under Sif’s teaching. With Jane doing the calculation to help slim down and increase his speed. By mating season he is able to do 30 feet very well. Because of his training, Thor does not compete in the tribe competition. But the camp is abuzz with the news that Loki has completed dark elves training and is a sight for any stallion young or old to want to see. But he doesn’t come to Thor. Just another letter. “Another baby for Sif Dear.”

Thor is aggravated by the lack of contact. He crumples the letter and goes for a walk. Hasn’t he down everything that is asked of him? Is it so hard to find time for him? Everyone else in the tribes seems to be able to see Loki and yet his own betrovle can’t catch a glimpse.

He is passing the by the Sakaar area when he hears someone call his name. Charles Peters the ruler is heading towards him. His bodyguard Topaz right behind him. Thor doesn’t much care for them. While the Rogers clan takes mostly everyone Peters takes everyone else.

Killed someone? Well if you went to Peter’s land in the middle of the desert and stay there you will be allowed to live. But if you ever leave. Well, that’s it for you.

“Lord Sparkles, if I may have a word?” Thor glares down at the elder man. “My title is actually Lord Thunder as I am the heir, my daughters are Lady Sparkles.”

Charles just nods. “Yes, of course, all that Asgardian royal mess. So much easier when you have one ruler and you declare your replacement on your deathbed. But anywho I wanted to talk to you about the frost giant freak, Louise, Lyon, Blueboy, whatever its name is.”

“Do you mean Loki?” Charles gets excited. “Yes, that’s it!! Loki. I would like to talk about it.” 

Something about the word “it” rubs Thor the wrong way. “And what does he have to do with me?” Charles grins. “I am looking for shall we say a champion. Me and a few friends have a bet as to who will win. I watched you in the ring. I see that your building muscle. You are training in secret. And I think you would be a good contender.”

“So what your saying is that I would catch Loki and you win the bet with your friends.” Thor is curious even if he isn’t going to do it. 

“Yes and no. You catch it. I win the bet. I get the creature and you get the services our tribe. Need army. Bam. Need to take out someone. We got people for that. You do one thing and you get a lifetime of deeds without getting dirty. That easy. So what do you say?.”

“No.” 

The look on Charles faces is priceless. “What do you mean no. Are you stupid?” Thor calmly replies. “You want something you should go after it yourself. Plus I can never help someone who refers to another centaur as just “It”. Loki is a he by the way.” 

Charles stares for a moment. “ Well, aren’t you interesting. You are like a regular knight in shining armor. I wonder if you will rescue him too. Is this because you want him for yourself? You don’t even know about what happened to him. Some say he was asking for it. That isn’t the kind thing you want in a royal family. It’s why it is so well covered up.” The last part he seems to be saying to himself.

“What is this you speak of?” Charles just smiles. “Loki is not what he seems. And if I were him I would have made a deal with every royal heir I could get a hold of. But I like you Lord of Thunder. Maybe you will win. I will be keeping an eye on you.” With that Charles turns and heads back the way he came. Thor takes a step that way but Topaz gives him a look and he thinks better of it.

Since Charles would not answer his question Thor headed back home. It wasn’t too late in the day which meant his father would be in his study. Thor just hoped he is in a sharing mood.

He isn’t. 

At first, he was glad to see his son. But when Thor turns the conversation towards Loki. Well from there it didn’t go well. His father was straight and to the point. 

“Thor if you wish to go after Loki that is your choice. He is a worthy addition to any tribe. But it will not be easy and there is nothing I can do to help you. You will be up against many. Which you will need all your wits about you and luck. As to what happened in the past. I am honor bound not to speak of it. All I can say is that if Loki is who you want to go after you have my approval.”

It wasn’t much to go on but it was better than nothing. If his father approves of his choice in Loki that was good enough for him. With spirits lifted he return back to his home. He has a job to do.

He gets a baby of cream, Margret.

The next year his spacing is 20 in a half. Another letter. “Now another for Jane.”

He does as he is told.

This daughter is chestnut like her mother, Tabitha

The next year he makes the goal. His note reads: "And we all rest.”

But Thor can’t rest when he burns inside. If things were normal Loki would be in the field this very year. And it hurts him. So instead of migrating with the rest of the tribe. The small Thorson band stays behind. He gives his ladies the gift of relaxing while he takes his girls on a royal camping trip. The girls love it and it is a chance for him to bond more with his children. Who can’t be more pleased to spend more time with their dad.

He mostly wants this to take his mind off of Loki. It works for the most part. His girls even the youngest enjoy the river which is not far from their main camp.

Every day after waking from a dog pile of ponies they trek down to the river. There they splash, fish and sunbath the days away. While enjoying nature and packed lunches. They would not head back to camp until they were tried out. Which meant Thor carrying one in his arms and three across his back. 

It was their last day before they were to leave to go home when to the delight of all a small otter showed up. The smart little creature was a delight and enjoyed the children. Leading chases, splashing about and all around fun that even Thor got into. They were all resting and drying when Thor’s oldest approached him.

“Daddy if you have a son one day would that make him more important than us?” Thor jerks his head to look at her. While his daughters and otter stare at him curiously. He takes Camila’s hands. “My little Star. All of you are important. Don’t ever doubt that. The ruling of a son being king is old. Older than me, your grandpa and beyond that, if I could I would change it. But just because you can’t be king doesn’t mean you are any less important.”

Sarah steps forward “Important how Papa?” Thor motions for them to stand close. “This world is so big my darlings. So big it doesn’t revolve around just one job of leading our people. Or tribes is such a very small part of things. When your brother comes he will not know things and not be able to watch everything. It will be up to you guys to help him. As his elders, it is your job to protect him. As each other siblings, it is your job to look after each other. A king is only as good as the people who help and support him.” 

“Like Mama Jane and Mama Sif?” asks Margaret. Thor smiles brightly “Exactly when I become king one-day Aunty Hela will help me with the armies. While Mama Sif will advise me. Mama Jane will help me learn new things. Grandpa Odin will tell me of the past so I can make good decisions and Grandma Frigga will always be my mom and make sure I rest and eat well because an unhealthy king cannot rule right. Many people help and are very important.”

The girls all look pleased. “Lowekey,” Tabitha said. Thor feels his gut tug at the name. “What was that darling?” Camila smiles brightly. “Loki, papa what does he do? What job does he have?” Thor is interested as to how they know that name. “And how do you guys know that name little ones?” Sarah gives him a look that is pure Jane. “Mothers of course. They said if it was not for Loki we would not be here now. Is it true?” 

Thor thinks for a moment then replies. “ Loki is very important. He sees things that haven’t happened yet. He listens to things around him and makes plans. He is very wise and without him, I would be lost.” Margret speaks. “Loki is a spy?” and Thor thinks that over. “In some ways, he is better than a spy. He is a warrior and an advisor and magic.” The girls all giggle to together. “I want to be like Loki!” Sarah says and all her sisters agree they to will be Loki’s too.

Thor smiles. “Ok girls time to go we have an early start in the morning and I don’t want you tried out by the time you get back to your Moms” He lets them have one final game of running bout as he chases them. The otter cornering them. Finally, Thor has three giggle boxes on his back and one sleepy one hanging over his shoulder. 

“Will we come back one day?” Sarah asks. “Perhaps,” Thor says. “Will the otter still be here?” Camila asks. “Maybe but just in case you should say goodbye” Thor say as he starts back to camp. The air fills with the tiny voice singsong goodbye and giggling in delight as only little girls can. It warms Thor’s heart. His girls are smart and compassionate for such a small age. And he loves them dearly. Loki would be happy with the results.

If Thor had turned he would have seen what his girls were giggling about. 

The spot where the otter had stood now stands a black horse. It holds one finger to its lips and is waving with the other hand. Once out of sight the young man closes his eyes letting the day he has spent with those adorable girls sink into his memory. He so rarely had a day that wasn’t training or planning. It was nice. His son will have wise counsel with these girls as their half-sisters. 

A crow in one of the trees calls down to him. With a sigh, the young man shifts swiftly from one form to the next. Both birds take to the air. They needed to get back before their king will have to explain where they went to. 

………..

When this is over he is going to kill Loki. Well after the babe was born. His daughters would destroy him otherwise if they didn’t get the brother they had been promised for all these years. And they were a terrifying lot when they wanted to be. With that Thor takes a running start before jumping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Still to your liking? And with that i am caught up. I wanted the grandmaster to have a real name. So I made one up because I sure none of the other leaders would call him grandmaster lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me?

Thor was beginning to think Loki was avoiding him. After mating season he gets his next task. “ You must learn to swim. Not just any swimming, ice swimming. Two years.” Thor wondered how he would find a teacher of such an art, when right on time, Byleistr and his band showed up. They were here for a two-year diplomatic mission between Asgard and Jotunheim. The next two years were spent with diplomatic talks in the day and training at night. 

Rough training. 

Ice swimming wasn’t just swimming. It was a combination of swimming and a whole manner of other things. Like knowing how thick the ice is. Also the skills of surviving long periods of time on the ice. And the ability if trained long enough to walk on the thinnest ice. Thor knew not to get his hopes up for that. And Byleistr made sure Thor knew it wasn’t going to happen. 

Asgard had many rivers and Byleistr would change one with magic to a frozen or semi-frozen training ground for the night. 

One of the first lesson one learns is that the ice is deathly. Thor found that out the hard way when he was pushed into the freezing water. Ice is dangerous. And the water is harder to keep your head above. He almost drowned when his muscles locked up on him. Byleistr pulled him out simple stating. “You just learned your most important lesson. Ice and water are two different things. You can’t flop about. So now we will go over your wrongs and try again till you get it right.”

They only paused training for the mating season. Which Loki once more wasn’t around. The crow came with a note once more. “Sif arms are far too empty, a baby Dear is what she needs” and with fall came a dark grey girl. Stormy.

The next year of training had the girls learning a little too. Margret and Tabitha showed signs of magic which Byleistr eldest Marlow set to work giving them instructions. Thor knew when his two girls froze the river that he would one day be sending them to Jotunheim for training. It would break his heart but it would be best for them.

At the end of the year when Byleistr said he was ready. The bird came. “Brother said that you are where you should be. Good. Do the all realms challenge this season and give Jane another child. I am proud of you.”

Thor approached Byleistr to thank him for the training and to ask on Loki. “You are welcome for the training but I am not a spy for my brother. I like you Thor, I hope you win but you want to know what Loki thinks track him down yourself.” And with that he was gone. 

That did not soothe Thor in the least. 

The challenge was better. He placed in the top five. Which the whole of Asgard was excited about. And his girls and ladies were most pleased. They surrounded him with praise and love. The faces of his people warmed his heart. They hadn’t placed this high since Odin was young and in the games. This type of thing was not something Hela liked so she never did it. Sadly he wasn’t the only one training to get better.

At some point, while he was focused on training this newcomer had come through the ranks. He rose to the top and had been at the top ever since his first competition five years ago. When Thor saw him fight Tony he knew the stallion was a monster. Tony who had beat him fairly yesterday was getting beat to a pulp. Thor had to gather the girls and take them from the stadium. 

There was blood everywhere and cries from the people. Thanos, the stallion apparently had been getting more and more violent over the years. Thor has the children to the gate because the smaller ones are a sobbing mess. When Thanos addresses the crowd. “Listen well. In two years time, this will be the Jewel of Jotunheim. And this time no one will stop me!” 

Thor watches in horror as Thanos rises up on his hind legs with Tony below him. The stadium turns to chaos. In a surprising move Steve is there to stop Thanos and save Stark. He is followed by Bucky and Peggy. Midgard may have two leaders but they stand together. 

The guards scrabble to get the situation under control. Thanos yelling to all the things he will do to Loki. Thor burns with rage but his first duty is to his children. His last glimpses of the stadium is of a small black figure standing up and walking out the other side of the stadium. Thor’s heart squeezes. Loki was here!!!

Thor leads the children back to the tent where Jane and Sif is surprised by their state. But a few cups of hot chocolate, a massive blanket and three adults to cuddle with, the kids finally settle off to sleep. 

Hela comes with the news that Thanos has been banished from the nine tribes immediately. Thor has a bad feeling about it. Hela stay for she is a sucker for kids. It makes it easier for Thor to slip out at midnight.

It is a long shot but Thor goes to the field. He is rewarded. There like all the times before is Loki. He is a sight for Thor’s eyes. Thor is filled with warmth, it has been seven years since he has laid eyes on Loki. It is well worth the wait. He is beautiful.

The quiet is cut thru by Loki’s golden voice. “Hello dear it has been a long time.” Thor sits by Loki’s side. “Loki I have questions?” and Loki nods “Of course you do?” and say nothing more. “What did Thanos mean this time I will have you?.”

A shudder goes through Loki. He closes his eyes. “Thanos has been around for a long time that’s what some people don’t understand. I have not found where exactly he has come from. Only that he was born outside the nine tribes. To a race of ancient of lore know as Titans.” 

He pauses. “He appeared with the dark elves on his eighteen birthday. The same year of Byleistr’s first mating. You were three at the time. As a Jotun for the most part we try to choose our partners off the field. We also choose if we will breed or sire. As the old custom dictates. My brothers don’t breed. And this this is why. Thanos attacked Byleistr while he was in mid dance with his chosen mate.

Byleistr was so in love he was going bare his mate, a stallion, a child. Thanos tore across the field and stabbed Byleistr’s mate just as the knot took place. Thanos killed the stallion. Ripped him to shreds than yanked the knotted part out. He was going to mate with my brother if it weren’t for Helblindi and other Jotuns.

It wouldn’t not have gotten so far if not for one thing.” Loki pauses. So Thor asks. “And what was that?” in true Loki fashion he sighs. “I was born.” Thor is shocked. It is not impossible for a mare to get pregnant after mating season. It can happen it is just very rare. “My parent didn’t even know and that is because if a Jotun gets pregnant outside mating season its what everyone else calls a runt. What we call Jewels. I am the first in two thousand years. 

My dam was in labor for three days which threw off the mating season. Both my parents and your mother were dealing with my coming. Jewels are never born easy. And their spots on the field were not covered. Which is what Thanos was counting on when he made his claim.”

Thor is confused. “But there is a rule stating that anyone who interrupts yet alone kills one of the couple is punishable by death?” Loki nods “ Yes, but it was all because of this. Back then they had trails for this. Thanos used old rules to avoid a death sentence. 

With that Thanos was let go. Which turned two of the tribes against him. Because of how Byleistr first mating happened he can not bare children. Which for him is a good thing. But for me is where my problems starts. 

Two years after my birth. While my dam was watching the field on mating season I sneak away and ran straight into Thanos. He stole me away and if Byleistr wasn’t still healing and not involved in mating seasons ritual that year...” Loki shutters.

Thor wraps a arm around him. “Thanos wants me. He wants to rub it in all the realms face that he won in the long run. Which is why I chose you. I knew you can be what I need. To protect me. Because my parents, my brothers can’t do anything on that field if Thanos catches me fair and square and not interrupts someone else dance. 

He has waited for me for 22 years. He will not mess up. He may be gone but I know he will be on that field and if he mates with me there is nothing my parents can do to help me.”

Thor is pissed. “Loki” Thor wants to make sure that he has Loki’s full attentions waits till he looks him in the eye. “Have I not done everything you asked of me? Have I not as you said put babies year after year where you told me too? Suffer training so I can bring honor to my tribe, to our band?” Loki nods his head.

“Then why couldn’t you tell me this. As your lead stallion, it is my job to do these things for you. Yet you play me for a puppet. So let me be clear stop playing with me Loki. I had already fallen for you there is no need for all this.” 

Loki sneers at Thor. “Sentiment is what cost my brother the love of his life. I do not believe in such a thing.” Thor laughs brushing a lock of hair out of Loki’s face and hold his chin up. “Ok Loki I will let you have your games. But I will prove you are wrong. And I shall give you your freedom right here right now.” 

Thor slowly guides Loki’s lips to his. A slow but firm kiss. He starving for it. It takes a bite before Loki opens to him. And Thor gently dives in to deepen it. When they are both breathless he reluctantly let’s go. 

Loki is clearly unexperienced which is evident in his easy move to arousal. Thor admires Loki length. He really is a sight. Which turn Thor on. “And how will you earn me my freedom my King?” Loki pants. 

Some where in his mind Thor think he must not have done a good job if Loki can still put together thoughts. “Real easily.” Thor say as he slides his hand down Loki’s side resting it on him stomach. He strokes it as he speaks. “I will give you my seed and you will give me a son.” 

Loki let’s out a gasped as Thor’s hand brushes his erected flesh. “I know why you told me to bed the ladies” Thor continues to stroke as Loki starts to twists under his hands. “you would have me believe that it was to build our band up. But you.” Thor stokes a bit harder causing Loki to call out.

“Were in reality testing me, testing to see how fertile I was. So you would know how many times you would bare my weight to get a child.” Thor bits at Loki’s neck. Loki moans out and Thor knows he is almost there.

“All I need is one time. But what you don’t know is I will have you over and over because this body is divine.” Thor isn’t sure where the word are coming from. He does know that the way Loki squirms under him has him ready to mount. Thor takes a breathe. This is Loki’s first-time he can’t just as Loki told him all those years ago “be a monster”. Which for a split second has him wondering what all did Thanos do to Loki.

Thor’s mind snaps back to the present where Loki is clinging to Thor as he pants on his side. This is something Thor can get use to. Loki is always so proud and proper now he is something of late night lovely dreams. “You are so beautiful Loki I hope you know that.” Thor eases his hand around Loki’s. “And if I were not” Loki rasps out. “I would love you all the same.” 

Thor rubs a finger over Loki’s hole. Circling it in the moisture there. Loki aches up for a brief second before looking terrified. “Thor no, you mustn’t” just as Thor pushes a finger in. Loki screams in pain.

Thor for a moment doesn’t know what is going on till magic races up his hand then arm till his body feels like it is on fire. Thor snatches his hand away. He can feel the layers of power this isn’t just a simple protection spell. This is the tribes all of them. He can feel his father in the mix.

It seems no one was going to have the Jewel until proper time. Thor’s thoughts go back to Loki as he hears a whimper. “Loki!” Thor says hands hovering afraid to touch him. “What did I do?” Loki is shaking and Thor is afraid he will died.

“Dam please!” Loki says pleading. And at first Thor isn’t sure what is going on till the trees over head rustles. Thor looks up in fear and awe as the mighty Farbauti parts the tree. Moving towards his son.

“Loki your mom is here.” Thor tell Loki as he curls up. Loki takes a deep breath. “My dam has been there all night. I am never alone.” Loki squeezed eyes shut. A chill of horror races up his spine. Farbauti had been there all this time which means he had seen everything.

Thor was dead. 

Farbauti just glaze at Thor then turns to Loki. “Why my child must you make things so hard for yourself. I should let you suffer so you may learn from your mistakes.” Loki cries out. “Dam please please. It’s hurts. It burns so hot.” Loki pleads soften Farbauti face. “My poor cursed child.” Farbauti reaches down and gentle picks up Loki. Loki hisses and than sighs in relief as ice slowly crawls up his body. 

Farbauti holds the iced cube close to his heart as he turns to go. Thor scrambles after them. “My lord will he be alright?” Farbauti stops. Glazes down at Thor. “Yes little Odinson he will be fine come morning.” Thor started into the giants red eyes. “I am sorry sir. I didn’t know.”

Farbauti nods. “Yes I know that. I blame Loki. He has been pining for your touch for some time and has been forced to stay by my side for some of your mating. You cant tempted a person like that and expect it all to just stop. But unfortunate I feel it’s best to keep you two apart. It will be hard. But I know if anyone can save my son and give the life his sire and brothers want it will be you.” 

Farbauti reaches down and places a finger to Thor’s head. A coldness slips into him. “May the ice be solid under you and the wind blow warm upon you.” Then Farbauti and Loki are gone. Thor is left standing there with the memory of Loki and the warmth of Farbauti’s blessing on his skin.

………

Thor is in the water. Swimming fast in the slow current. He can Farbauti ’s blessing warming his skin. He ducks under a large pieces of ice where a few of the remaining competitors are trapped. He rises up taking some breaths from the bubbles trapped there and continue across. He comes out the other side wet but only cool in temperature. There standing in front of him is Loki. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Loki is hiding something more? You should. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Thor doesn’t do as Loki says. Which upsets both Jane and Sif. Thor is getting the sense that the deal rest on how many children they produce. But Thor isn’t worried about that. He has his own plan to follow. So to the dismay of all, he packs up his family and they leave early. 

He takes his band home. Then he heads straight for the Weres camp on the outer edge of Asgard. There he talks with Fenrir. It isn’t easy but he gets them to agree on not only letting him stay but taking up learning their style of fighting. Their fighting style is more weapon base. Which test Thor's strength. He is used to more of a leg based fight. But he is praised for how well he does.

He learns quickly that just because the pack is kind to the horse tribes doesn’t mean they are peaceful with the rest of the world. The wolves fight all manner of creatures, which Thor is both thankful and upset about. It seems daily they are under attack. And not only is it for protecting themselves but also the Asgardians.

It seems they all had been assuming that all was well, while the wolves had been defending the whole of a Asgard. It was no secret that Asgard has some of the best lands out there. During Thor’s stay, he saw that many small bands tried to invade. When Thor asked about it. The reply was that it had always been that way. Ever since the two species, wolf and horse came together to defended and both settled here long ago.

But to Thor, it still didn’t make sense. The wolves are a sister pack. It shouldn’t mean they have to war like this while the horses live in peace. Thor adds that to the list of when I am king I will get it done. When he gets home he gets Odin to send them aid. As they have access to more than the wolves. Once he explains Odin sends Hela with wagon after wagon and troop after troop of aid. 

Hela is also pleased. It seems that she had been trying to get Odin for years to help but Thor was better at words. He tells her it was only right. And he knows he earned more favor with his sister.

He returns home after being gone for a year to happy children and pissed off ladies and one annoyed crow. The wolves distrust birds it seems. So he never received any letters. The crow basically throws the letter at him before flying away. His letter read: I am not sure to want you are doing but Thanos has found shelter with the dark elves.” Thor is not surprised in the least. The dark elves side with whomever they think will help them the most.

But Thor has done almost all he can. So he doesn’t worry about it now. Its mating season and Thor goes for a goal. And is successful. Afterward, he takes everyone back to the river. The girls are thrilled to tell him that the otter is still there but it never shows it’s face when Thor goes.

That fall, first Jane than Sif give birth to girls. Temple a golden little thing and Brie a happy speckled dappled. Thor is proud. He has seven lovely smart girls all ready for their brother. Two which would be close in age to his son. Perhaps playmates for him.

He had a few more things to do on his list but he was basically done. Next year was all he could think about one more year and its over. And yet it has just begun.

………….

It is finally just the two of them. The other stallions didn’t want to risk the waters.  
Loki paws the earth three times with his front hoof. Thor’s heart leaps to his throat. Thor bows at the waist. Loki smiles back. Then the ground shakes. As the trees part and Thanos walks through the wreckage towards them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do to some wrong numbering it turns out there is only 11 chapters. I apologize. :(


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the last one was short and so is this one but we get to the meat of the story now.

From that fall to the spring of mating season Thor worked tirelessly on his mating gifts. He wants to make sure that they displayed both power and beautiful befitting of a consort of the Asgardian tribe. 

With Hela’s help, Thor engraved the metal with magic runes from each of the nine tribes. On the belt, Thor engraves Loki’s great achievements. Also to make sure he wasn’t slacking he convinced the Valkyrie to take him in for training. 

When spring finally arrived the Thorson’s band was a sight. Each of his daughters had thin silver bracelets one for every year of their life. Both Jane and Sif had new gold armbands displaying ruins for knowledge and fighting. And when the crow came with no note, simply an empty bag in his claws. Thor knew to placed his gifts in the bag. 

“You going to take it to Loki right not someone else? Right my little friend?” Thor had grown fond of the little crow. Thou Thor wasn’t sure if the feelings were returned. The crow laughs at him and flies off.

Thor knew that by putting his mark on Loki it didn’t save his place at his side it merely up the ante. Now every stallion will want to get there first just so that they can say they stole Loki right from under Thor. 

When the Jotuns arrived the next day, the camp was abuzz with gossip of how Loki, the most prized mate this year only accepted one of the many, many mating gifts that were sent to him. Thor was proud. 

Because everyone was waiting for this for years the ceremony was moved up. Normally all the tribes arrived at camp. Then after two weeks of festivals and games, they held the ceremony. And kickoff the two-day public field mating. Which was for starting of new couples. Then the week-long private mating for pairs that were already made. Then two weeks of relaxing before going home.

This year besides the fact that very few mares were participating. No one wanted to deal with the temper of those who didn’t win Loki. The time was moved up a week for most tribes came early this year.

Thor didn’t get a chance to met with Loki. Only to trust the note he received. The messaged was simply. “Follow dear, stay closes.” But this one was delivered by a slightly bigger crow.

Thor doesn’t know if it is just him or what but the crow seems to stare for a while as if to try and say something to Thor. 

Then it was time to get ready for the opening ceremony. The past two times his servant had clean and readied him. Today he is shocked when he steps into the bath tent to find Jane and Sif waiting for him. They work as a team till his coat shines brighter than gold. Then lead him to the drying room where his children are waiting. The eldest places his belts and markings of his station with care and love, his middle children brush out his hair with great determination. While the young ones add braids and kisses of luck. He has never felt more ready.

They walk him to the stadium. Where shockingly Hela is waiting. She slips a chain of her own around his neck. It simple and sliver with a small hammer charm on it. She then leans forward. “I was wrong, maybe Jotuns are not too much for you baby bro.” then quieter “don’t die.” Than Hela and his girls leave him to go to the Asgardian royal box.

Thor was shocked to see that none of the leaders of the tribes were with the hundreds of stallion in the field. Once the normal part of speeches were over and the blessing of a good mating this year was said they bring out Loki. He is glorious. Gleaming endless black. At his entrances, it is like a ripple goes through the crowd. The stallion moves from one foot to the other. Watching as Loki walks to the leaders escorted by his brothers for the last time. 

Each of the leaders steps forward and remove whatever protects they have placed on him. Once it is done Loki joins the mares who fidget beside him. Loki himself is like a statue.

The leaders rise to go join the guards around the edge of the mating field. Which means all eyes go to Heimdall where he stands with the start horn in hand.

Finally, Thor sees Skurge at the top of the stadium, he nods down to Heimdall. He then raises his horn to his mouth and blows. The Mares are off with a great cheer from the crowd. 

The stallions wait for the last mare to make it to the designated line. The fair chance line. Skurge nods down again. And once more Heimdall raise the horn. Now the stallions run free. Thor easily pulled to the front, spotting Loki way in the distances. 

Thor doesn’t know where Loki is headed but he will follow as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let them fight!!

Thor wonders how Thanos got in undetected until he sees where they are. They are on the northern edge of the field, the one bordered by frost giants and dark elves. Thor knew that after all the things Thanos has done to the Jotuns they were not the ones who let Thanos in. So that meant that the dark elves were finally showed their colors. 

“There you are Loki. You have kept me waiting. And you know I don’t like waiting.” Loki bows his head. “I am very sorry. I did hurry. It wasn’t easy.” Thor turns quickly to look at Loki. But Loki won’t look at him. A chill runs down his spine. A voice in the back of his head says it’s a trap. But his heart screams no Loki wouldn’t do this to him. Not now. He wouldn’t want a tyrant of a mate, not this crazed being.

“And you have a straggler.” The Titian turns to Thor. “I congratulate you on making it out here. You trained well which means your strong. But this one is taken.” Thor for a moment doesn’t know what to do. But he turns on what is known as the fun-loving stupid charm and smiles up at Thanos. “I must have misunderstood,” Thor says with a big smile. “I saw no claim and he accepted my gifts. He wears them now.” 

Thanos turn an eye to Loki. “Aw yes, I see that now. Very pretty too. Fitting for such a scrappy soul. Loki come here.” Thanos says in a voice of power.

Thor watches as without hesitation Loki walks to Thanos side. Loki stands absolutely still before the towering stallion. Thanos looks pleased before he suddenly reaches down grabbing Loki’s braid. Loki makes a slight whimpering sound as Thanos yanks the braid up causing Loki to rise to his hoof tips to take the strain. It only makes Thanos grin. 

Thor looks in horror at Loki’s neck. There at the base was a set of teeth marks. Old marks. Very old. This was a mating mark that didn’t take. Mating marks were an old custom, one that was rarely in use anymore. Not for the first time Thor thinks what did Thanos do or try to do too little Loki? “There you have it. My claim.” Thanos says letting Loki go.

Loki drops to his knees seeming to try and pull himself together. He won’t look at Thor. And that doesn’t seem right. If Loki really wanted Thanos what was with all this. This should be a proud moment bring your mate the heir of the most powerful kingdom in a trap. No, this display is that of shame. Loki was still with the plan whatever that may be.

Thor smiles up at Thanos. “That is mighty impressed but since it didn’t take that means Loki here is up for grabs. And you must understand a prize like this well I can’t pass that up. Plus more importantly, I promised my girls a brother. And that a group you don’t want to see upset. They are very frightening.” The giant looks down at Thor watching him before busting out into laughter.

It’s a cruel cold laugh. Sends chills down Thor. He can see Loki doesn’t like it either. “I don’t know what it is with the children of Odin. You lot can’t seem to stay within your tribe. And you boys keep trying to have what is not yours.”

Thor doesn’t understand what Thanos means by this. Something must have shown on his face for Thanos grins. “Oh, little Odinson they didn’t tell you.” Thanos takes a step forward. “Well don’t worry I’ll tell you. You see this one's brother.” He reaches down yanking Loki up and forward. “Was going to be mine but your brother, Baldr thought he bested me. So I took care of him. Torn him limb from limb while on that stupid Jotun. I told Byleistr he was mine and he didn’t listen. And I ruined them both for it. So let me say it to you, this one right here.”

He grips the back of Loki’s neck tight causing him to cry out. “Is mine and if I have to end the line of Odin to prove it I will do so. But don’t worry those two oldest of yours will look very pretty right next to Loki. I'll take good care of your daughters.”

Rages flow thought Thor. “Is it true Loki? ” He had heard so little about his brother now to hear that this mad asshole was a part in his death. Loki still won’t look at him. “ANSWER ME!!!!” Thor screams. He ignores the burning where the necklace lays on his chest. Everything is hanging on this moment. He has listened to everything Loki has said. How could he not have told him this? Thanos gives Loki a shake. “Ooh, he is mad, at you. You best answer him. You took his gifts you owe him at least an answer.” 

Loki struggles to his feet. Slowly before he looks up to Thor. Their eyes met. “Yes, it is true dear.” Betrayal flows through. “How could you tell me everything else and not this?” Loki looks lost but he doesn’t get a chance to answer. Loki is tossed to the side. “As fun as this is I do have business to take care of with this one. And if you waited as long as I have then you wouldn’t want to wait any longer too.” Thanos says as he steps in front of Thor.

Thor stands his mind whirling. Unsure of what to do. On one hand, he could walk away let Thanos have Loki and hope that he will leave his tribe alone. But then it would allow Loki to call his promise in and Thor would lose his head. On the other hand, he could fight Thanos if he loses and dies than Thanos will take the girls as trophies. 

Thanos seems to make up his own mind. “So be it then.” He starts to form a sword within his hand. The blade is long and sharp. Thor sighs and reaches to his neck and yanks the charm off his neck. It burns with his sister’s protective magic. Once in his palm, the seals busted on it and it grows to that of a mighty stone hammer like the ones that the werewolves favor.

Thor grins this will certainly do some damage. Thanos frowns slightly at the hammer. But raises the sword anyways. Suddenly he is in Thor space. And they fight. The air fills with the sound of blades clashing against each other. The grunts of their effort. Thor training keeps him slightly ahead. He is faster than Thanos but only a little. Enough to block each hit or dodge a particular stab. Not enough to get a hit in himself. 

Thor knows that this will not work. Thanos has more training than him. Has done real battles and fought longer than Thor can imagine. He will outlast him. Something needs to happen soon or well Thor doesn’t want to think about that. 

A flash of silver catches Thor’s eye to their right. Suddenly Thanos yells out. Sidestepping as he pulls two things from his side. He throws them down on the ground. The ice daggers melt fast leaving a puddle of water and blood. Thor and Thanos both turn to see Loki. He stands arms encased in ice, daggers in both. Glowing with power. An angel of death. Thor is just as must shocked as Thanos. And that is all Loki seems to be waiting on. 

With some unholy speed. Loki moves. He is on Thanos. And the two are trapped in a beautiful deadly dance. Thor can’t take his eyes off them. Loki stabs Thanos once more and is grabbed. Loki is tossed into a tree. Loki stands shaking slightly. “Any time you feel like helping me would be good dear.” Thanos laughs. “So you think you and him can take me down. Well, this will be interesting.”

Loki looks at Thor and they stare a moment. Loki raises his eyebrow. And Thor grins. And they are moving together. Thor recognizes the Asgardian fight style so he is able to move and fight with Loki as a team. They both get good hits in but Thanos isn’t the only one taking hits. Thor’s armor is spotted with blood. Loki’s dark hide gleams more as time passes. They are going to have to end this soon Thor thinks as Thanos almost cuts his tail off. 

He turns to swing the hammer only to be kicked in the gut with enough force it sends him flying. “Thor!!” he can hear Loki call after him. By the time Thor pulls himself together his blood runs cold with the scene before him. Thanos has Loki pinned down. His sword raised above Loki middle. “You bought this on your self. I wanted you to bear my children but I see I'll just have to keep you just for pleasure so that I can teach you a lesson.” 

Thor scrabbles to his feet trying to make it on time as the sword comes down. 

There is a screeching sound from where Loki lays. His form shifts. A crow darts out just as the sword is embedded into the ground. It swoops up from the ground flying up and starts to attack Thanos’ face. 

They need to end this now. Thor switches to a gallop. And swings. A sickening crack fills the air. Thor can feel Thanos’ knee shatter under the force. He doesn’t even pause as he swings once more shattering the other front knee. Thanos goes down with a yell.

The crow screeches from above and drives. Shifting once more Loki streaks downward at Thanos screaming as he attacks. Blood flying. Thor doesn’t know when he moved but he is there. Hammer swinging. Tears flowing. This is for his brother. For his girls. For Loki. 

Thor doesn’t know who dealt the killing blow. Just that there isn’t much left of the Titan. He lets the hammer fall to the ground as he steps back. He watches as Loki screams and screams at the body. Then it is silence except for the sounds of their breath.

Finally, Loki turns shaking. “It’s over?” Thor rushes over not sure if Loki will pass out or not. He reaches out and Loki pulls him into a searing kiss. Thor won’t lie and say it wasn’t hot. Loki rubs slightly against Thor side. “You fulfilled your part.” He steps back. Looking Thor over. “I believe it is my turn but first….” 

With a wink, Loki takes off towards the river. Thor right on his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite kind of stories are the ones where Loki can show he feels but also is a badass. Which he is. He can fight side be side with Thor and hold his own with knives. That says something about him right there. 
> 
> Anyways I hope you like this chapter.  
> You know what is coming next ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Once there, they splash bout like children at play. Giggling and yelling at each other. And just as suddenly as it started it stops. Loki steps out of the water gleaming in the moonlight. 

Thor watches in awe as Loki rings out his mane, looking to Thor like some siren. Once done with his mane Loki’s hands start to glow. Slowly he hovers them over his body like a lovers caress. It takes a moment for Thor to realize that Loki is drying himself. Loki gives Thor one last look with hooded eyes before he turns. He then reaches back running his hands through his tail. Letting Thor see him. The slight breeze carries with it the smell of fertile mare leaving a heavy taste on Thor’s tongue.

Loki turns to Thor and then paws the ground three times with his hoof. Thor quickly gets out of the water. He has never moved so fast. He stumbles and Loki laughs at him.

Thor is there standing before Loki. He bows. Loki nods then circles twice around Thor swishing his tail making sure it brushes against Thor sides. Than Thor circles three times around Loki making sure to high step as much he can with his cuts. On the third time, he runs his hand down the center of Loki’s spine. 

When Thor comes back around Loki holds out his right hand. It is shaking but when Thor takes it in his own Loki smiles. The dance now completed he leads Loki to the edge of the woods. Once there he pulls Loki into a kiss. One that they both melt into. It is a little strange for Thor. Normally Loki is telling him what to do. But in this Thor will have to lead the way. 

Thor gentle uses the reigns to pull Loki closer. He got a bit more work to do before Loki is ready for him. Thor will make sure it is good for Loki. He has been dreaming of this moment for the longest. He won’t mess it up. Loki pants a little as Thor runs his hands over his flank. Thor can still remember how he had Loki turned to putty before. 

Thor slowly runs his hands lower and lower until he gets where he going. Loki jolts at the contact. And Thor smiles as tightens his grip. Loki’s cock is wet and slippery, hard and ready. He knows Loki won’t last long so he speeds up his pace. Loki making helpless noise, thrusting hard into Thor’s hand. Thor uses his other hand to bring Loki’s face closer. He nibbles Loki’s neck covering Thanos’ mark. If Loki will let him he will place his own here. But that will be another time.

Right now his queen needs something else. Thor twists his wrist and leans into Loki’s ear. “Come for me.” With a cry, Loki grows taut his back bows against Thor as his release coats Thor’s hand. He whispers to Loki how well he did as he works him through the rest of his release. “I got you,” He says when Loki slumps against him. He holds him close stroking Loki’s hair until his breathing is steady once more. Then he leads him over to a fallen log. 

Loki sits down on it glaring at Thor. “I don’t..” Loki starts “see why you did that. Our goal is to make an heir or have you forgotten.” Thor grins down at Loki. “Of course I know what we are here to do. But Loki I want you to know that this isn’t just about a deal. I want you as you said before for your mind. And if you think that this mating is a one time deal. Well, I thought you were the smart one.” Thor ends with a laugh. “I told you about how I feel bout sentiment before,” Loki says. 

Thor takes a step forward. “Well, I will have to just change your mind” Loki licks his lips as he looks Thor over. “Don’t expect it to be easy dear.” Thor bends to look Loki in the eye. “I pray to the gods that it isn’t easy. I like a challenge.” He grasps Loki’s chin and kisses him deeply. Loki goes willingly for now. He slides his hands to Loki’s neck. He breaks the kiss. 

“Loki I need to know something?” Loki looks confused. “What is it now?” Thor sighs there is really no way around it. “Why didn’t Thanos’ mark take?” Loki pulls back and stares a Thor. “I guess that is something I should tell you.” 

Loki stares off towards the water thoughtfully. “The best way to start I guess is they frost giant are both. But we are not fully both. We are born male with our female parts still growing. Not till puberty is that part fully functions or developed. So when Thanos tried to claim me all those years ago he found that I basically had a shallow hole. And by the time he tried to corrected himself my brother was there to ended it. So it didn’t take. But a mating mark is a mark and even if the fail steps stay.” Thor takes Loki’s hand and kisses it. “I am sorry that happened to you. It is over now and we can move on to more important things.” Thor continues to kiss up Loki’s arm.

Loki grins. “It is not quite over yet.” Thor stops. “It is not?” Loki nods “No I still have to see that bastard burn for what he has done.” Thor stares a little. “I don’t know if that is possible.” Thor watches as a glint of mischief shines in Loki’s eyes. “You need not worry about it. My father will be collecting the body now. To the rest of the kingdoms, they will just think that Thanos just crawled back to where ever he came from. By the time we are done well, there will be nothing left of him. You do not mess with Jotunheim.”

Thor smiles at that. “I will not lie that was very hot.” Loki smiles. Reaches down to fiddle with the belt. “Of course I heard a rumor that some stallion named Thor was one not to mess with either. On the battlefield or on the mating field.” Thor leans down “Really? Sounds like you should be careful then.” Loki wraps his arms around his neck. “I will take my chances.” And he pulls Thor down for a kiss. 

He let Loki set the pace as they brush against each other. Mouths mapping out one another. Hands tangling together. The air filling with huffs, sighs, and pants. Thor slowly eases a hand to Loki’s backside. Waiting for a particular hard kiss before he eases a finger in. Loki gasps at the intrusion but soon is melting with Thor’s thrusts. Loki is oh so tight and Thor knows that this is going to be a rough ride. 

He adds another one once Loki starts moving against him. He can see Loki’s member from here. Red and angry ready to go once more. It has Thor briefly wonders how many times can Loki go in one session. He adds another finger that has Loki screaming in his ear. It goes straight to his own cock. He has been ready to mount this beauty since the river. He will take Loki apart. He adds one more finger.

“Thor!” Loki hisses out. He twists like a snake in Thor’s grip. “Stop playing around and get to it!” Thor nods his head. “Whatever you say, my love.” He slowly pulls his fingers out. Then nudges Loki closer to the trees. At the raised eyebrow he simply says “You may need something to brace against I am bulky.” The shade of purple that Loki turns will stay in Thor’s mind forever.

Once to the trees, he kisses Loki. “You may want to pick a tree. Getting in isn’t easy and your frame is slim. I might miss a few times before I can catch. So my whole weight may be on you till we get going. After that well, Jane and Sif found it easier to bear with a tree.” 

Loki turns swiftly back to Thor. Eyes fiery. “ I am not some weak mare Thor. I am a stallion too. A warrior at that who has been training in different combat since I was five. I can hold your weight longer than it will take you to finish.” Thor crosses his arms over his chest. “A challenge. This will be fun. We should get started then. Turn around Loki.”

Thor is shocked when Loki doesn’t argue. He simply looks around before he turns. Thor can see the muscles tensing. But he chooses not to say a thing. He steps a little closer raises himself up on his hind legs. It only a couple of steps before he drops down onto Loki’s back. Loki let’s out a grunt but say nothing. 

Thor then uses the belt to guide Loki backward until he can feel their legs line up. With slightly twitches and lifts of his hips, he works his cock up and towards Loki’s ready hole. He groans in frustration when he catches the edge and misses. 

Loki twitches under him. Down and to the right and Thor is there. Finally. Tip just caught in the moist heat. They both moan. Thor pulls the belt and slowly sink into his new favorite spot. Once finally and fully mounted he leans forward taking Loki into his arms. “Now the fun part,” Thor whisper into Loki’s ear. “Then get on with it. Your ass isn’t exactly lite you know.”

Thor chuckles. Let’s his arms pull Loki close. Buries his head in that glorious hair. Taking a deep breath he set a pace. Steady yet not too fast. He wants to enjoy himself. Of course, Loki is having none of that. He starts to move under Thor at a brutal pace. And soon all Thor can do is hold on as they race towards the end.

Loki beats him there with a scream that Thor is sure Thanos can hear from hell. Thor has no chance in holding out as that oh so tight tunnel milks him hard. 

He swears lightening is sparking all around him as he pours into Loki everything he has. They both collapse onto the ground a heap of sweaty flesh. Thor shifts them so they are on their side as he continues to flood into Loki.

“So you can change into a crow?” He asks causing Loki to laugh. “Really Thor? Of all the things to say or ask that is it?” Thor turns pink. “Well, it just crossed my mind.” Loki shifts a little under him. “Yes, I was a crow. It is something my Dam taught me.” Thor nods “Is that all you can turn into?” and Loki faces him with a look. “You have me one time and you are all ready to be kinky huh?”

Thor glares back. “I was only asking if you were a shapeshifter that’s all.” Loki nods. “I have a few forms but unfortunately you will have to wait to see them.” 

“And why is that?” Thor asks. Loki takes his hands. Holds them tight. “Well, we Jotuns are forbidden to do certain types of magic if we are expecting. A transformation like that could harm the child.” Thor's heart warms at the thought. “You think you are?” Loki shrugs in reply. “Well, every time I told you to mate you came out with a babe soo I can only assume that this is like the other times.” 

“Then I think there is something you should know about that,” Thor says as he nibbles Loki’s neck. Loki sighs “What is that dear?” He continues up Loki’s neck till he is at his ear. “None of my matings were one round deal. I am not a one trick pony.” He gives the ear a lick. Loki licks his lips. “Really how exciting.” Thor grins “You best pick that tree now because you will need it.”

Loki’s laugh fills the clearing and Thor will never get enough of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more and we done.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we come to the end.

The rain doesn’t seem to stop. It puts Thor on edge. It doesn’t rain like this-this time of year. Some might say it is a bad omen. It not that he is worried. Not with everyone that came to help it is just its quiet and it has never taken this long. If he could he would march right into that tent and demand answers. If it had been any other tent he would. 

That is if he could move. His girls lay all around him. With their mothers busy it left them in his care. A normal fall treat for them. He sighs which cause Sarah to stir. “You have done that five times in the last twenty minutes dad. How anyone can sleep is beyond me.” She says crossing her arms. “Sorry to disturb you, your highness, I will try to keep it down.” Sarah makes a face. “Real smooth Dad.” More movement and Camila rises. “Go easy on him sis he is just as wary as we are.” 

Thor regards his two oldest. It seemed like they were just babies yesterday and now they would soon be allowed to the field. “Well, I guess we can cut him some slack and go see if we can sneak in and gain some information.” Camila smiles. “Now that sounds like a plan. We will be back dad.” They say heading for the door. Thor frowns as both Temple and Brie stir next to him. “Oh, you two think your cleaver. Going to leave me with this lot.” 

Sarah turns at the door. “Well, you did make them so they are your responsibility. Unlike us, we know better. Valkyrie we shall be.” And they are both gone in a fit of giggles. 

Thor shakes his head at them. It doesn’t take too much time before the rest of his children are awake. An excited wiggling mass. They are not happy that they still have to wait. Or that their moms and grandmother are still busy but with the offer of their favorite breakfast they calm to a reasonable level. That and the promise that he would play dress up.

This was normally something Loki did but… 

Thor was pleased how well Loki got along with everyone. He thought it would be awkward. It wasn’t. From the moment they came off the field and back to Thor’s tent it was like something that was missing was finally found. His mares, of course, he expected it. 

The way they greeted and later run everything was as if Loki had simply been on a vacation and was now home. The children attacked as if their best friend was here for a sleepover. It was then it hit Thor that he wasn’t the only one Loki wrote to. He spoke to all the children. And when Laufey himself showed with Loki’s things he had gifts for everyone. 

Loki did briefly leave with Laufey under the rouse of saying goodbye to his family but Thor knew it was to go watch a burning. 

After that, the Thorson band was on edge as they waited for Loki to get tested. Of course, Loki was pregnant. Once back in Asgard, Odin himself not only held a celebration but came to Thor’s tents bearing gifts for all. 

Of course, there was to be a bigger celebration once the babe was born. All of Jotunheimen would be celebrating and their royal family coming with it. Not only to support Loki but to come for Margret and Tabitha. They would be going to study magic as they had learned all they could from Frigga. And Loki being in this state could only teach them so much. 

It was something that Thor was not too happy about but the looks on their faces when he said they were going. He wouldn’t trade it for the world. He won’t lie he only did it because Loki told him too. 

The whole tribe was holding its breath as Loki start to show and grow rounder and rounder. And the girls would wake every morning arrive at breakfast and ask if THEIR brother was here yet. It warmed Thor’s heart how Loki was never rude with his answers. It was “not yet far too small.” To “a little more time. Getting bigger.” To “perhaps today.” 

After his girls finished eating they of course asked. Thor told them if all goes well very soon. He was saved by Hela when they started to argue. “I got the demons you go do your pacing before you hurt something.” 

Which leads back to where he is now. Outside Farbauti’s tent. Waiting. The Jotuns had come last week to get ready. Thor had asked Loki early on in the carrying if he wanted to go home to birth. Loki gave him that don’t be stupid Thor look before stating. “I am home you idiot.” And that was the end of that matter.

He was not alone of course. Loki's brothers sit quietly. Along with the runner who awaits to take the news to Odin and Laufey. These three have been here since lunch the following day.

They had been sitting down to a grand picnic lunch. Thor had just given Loki his dessert when he made a face. Which was odd for Loki as he has the biggest sweet tooth in the land. Before Thor could ask what had happened Loki stood. “Oh,” Loki said as they both stared down at the puddle. Then it was as if all the mothers were on the same wave link. The children being ushered one way, Loki another and Thor left trying to decide where to go.

Thor wasn’t use to this type of wait. Sif birthed in three to four hours. And Jane she was six to seven hours. When asking the brothers if Jotuns take long. They seem to shrug. No one knew how long a Jewel could take. As the records have never recorded one and the last know one sired. 

But Loki was in the best hands. He had Farbauti, Jane, Sif, Frigga and his two oldest who had been helping their mothers for the past couple of years. So all that was left to do is wait.

It starts to get dark. But the rain still falls heavily. Uncaring to those who wait. It isn’t until the watchmen call the start of rest period does the tent open. They all rise as Farbauti comes out. He turns to the runner first. “Tell them it is done.” The girl nods and races across the camp to the main tent. Farbauti than turns to Thor. “If you are ready, follow me.” 

Thor tries to follow calmly after his dam-in law but he is too excited. The insides of the tent is busy. He can see his mother (who smiles when she see him) directing servant with clean bedding to the front and dirty bedding to the back. He sees his girls huddled in the corner getting the babe ready. Of course, he can’t see him from here but he can hear the cheerfulness from where he stands.

“I want you to know now Thor that it seems that once more my child must do things the hard way.” Before Thor can ask what that means a wary but oh so familiar voice cut in. “You cannot blame this on me. How was I to know this would happen.” There in the center of the tent, propped up like a tired old king is Loki. Thor goes to his side and looks him over. Loki frowns up at him “Well don’t say hello to me after all the hard work I just did. Just stare it’s fine not like I didn’t just give birth or anything. “ 

“Loki stop whining,” Farbauti say from where he stood next to Frigga. Loki looks like he is going to say something but the look he gets shuts his mouth. Loki glares down at the blanket like it told him he could never have sweets again.

Thor smiles as kneels by the bed. Taking Loki’s hands into his. “Thank you, my love, I can’t wait to meet our son. If he is anything like you he will be wonderful.” A strange crazed look crosses Loki’s face before it is gone. Loki pulls a hand free and pats the bed. “Get up here so we can get this over with.” 

Thor nods and eases himself into the bed careful not to disturb Loki. He has made that mistake before and Sif was none to nice about the payback. Ones settled Loki calls for the girls. Thor’s eyes lock on Camila and the buddle in her arms. He can barely hear Loki. “I wonder what your face will look like?” Camila places the babe gently in his arms. A pretty pale baby. His little hooves peeking out. His coat a glosses black just like his dam. Thor feels tears springing to his eyes. “Loki he is beautiful.” 

Loki just snorts. “Best make some more room in those big old arms dear.” “What?” is all Thor is able to get out before noticing Sarah is standing by the bed. “Here you go dad,” she says as is places the second bundle into his arms. “I… what?. Loki there’s two!!!?!” Thor says confused as he looks down at a baby that looks exactly the same as the other. 

“Why are there two?” Thor ask. Loki laughs taking one of the babies. “ You sounded like me when they told me to push once more." Once the baby has settled Jane hands him a bottle. Loki smiles. “Your mother found out some interesting news. She found a very old book on Jewels and it seems that we birth twins always. Which is why the last one only sired.” 

Thor nods and takes the bottle from Sif. “Are they both you know Jewels?” he watches as the babe latches on to the bottle. “No, but they are both sons.” And at that Thor looks alarmed. “That not good. Which is the oldest?” 

Loki doesn’t miss a beat. “I told them not to record it.” Thor feels lost. “But Loki the oldest is my heir. As their father, I must declare one...” And Loki turns sharply, glaring at Thor. “As their dam, it is my job to make sure my children have a chance in this world. You will have a successor Thor don’t you worry but you will leave this matter to me. If they ask tell them the black one.” 

Thor feels he will argue but the tent flaps open and in rushes his girls. Seems his eldest went and got the little ones. They fussed and each gets a turn. 

Thor watches. His band is now complete. His beautiful head mare and advisor. His supporting mares strong and smart. His daughters who will be feared throughout the lands. And finally his sons. So new to this world. Thor wonders what they will be like. Only time will tell. But in this moment he couldn’t be more happier.

The end……

Or the beginning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that it. I hope you enjoyed it. I have to say this one was easier to write. I had hope it shows. I really don’t know if I will write more about this. I do have flashes of snippets that I would like to write. Maybe something with Loki’s POV. Or more of the girls. Any ideas?
> 
> To me, I can see Thor with a big family, a big teddy bear with all his children surrounding him. I mean, after all, he is the god of fertility so babies everywhere!! Adorable babies. 
> 
> When I started to write this my plan was to have the Avengers gather together and fight Thanos. But as I got closer to that part because unlike the last story where I jumped around while writing. This one I went from start to end. Keeping in mind of things I wanted to happen. And to me letting the others go at it with Thanos took away from the victory. Loki and Thor were his first victims and most impacted.
> 
> But I will say that the Jotuns were not the only ones attending at the burning.
> 
> My original end to Thanos was a head-cutting but I was like nope too similar to your last story. When I started this I hadn’t seen Avengers. Now I have. I wish everyone that lost someone some love. Stay strong and we get through this.
> 
> I would like to thank Weekend Writing Marathon. I wrote big chunks of this during those sessions. And their posts help with trying to improve writing.
> 
> Lastly, I do have more stories coming. I have ten that I already started writing and my handy dandy notebook has a total of 14 ideas I would like to get started on. That list keeps growing. But I do update slowly on my Tumblr. Hope to see you on the next posting. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aquamice

**Author's Note:**

> I also want to say this is my second story I have got to finish. So I hope you like it. This one is dedicated to all those who were thinking there would be more Thor and Loki action in the last one. Sorry, but I was in a hurry and just wanted to end it. Trust me this one has Thor and Loki action ;)


End file.
